Let's Go
by hann789
Summary: Why don’t we go away for the weekend? Let's get out Scranton, just the two of us. Spoilers for Goodbye Toby. JAM. One-Shot.


**A/N: Another bit of fluff I came up with. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: The Office is not owned by me.**

**--**

Pam stole a glance at Jim out of the corner of her eye. His lips were pressed together tightly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them, and his hands tightly clutched around the steering wheel. He was mad, she just didn't know what had caused the turn of feelings for him. He'd seemed so happy at the party, then as they were leaving everything changed. He hadn't said two words to her the entire time they were in the car and Pam was going crazy.

She wringed her hands together in her lap and chewed on her lip some. She wondered if she should try and break the silence that had encompassed the car for the last ten minutes. She didn't know if she would be able to take much longer of this.

"Pretty crazy huh?" she said with a forced laugh, "about Angela and Andy, I mean. Who would have ever thought he'd propose?"

"Not me," Jim mumbled, "that is for damn sure."

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet since we left the office."

"I'm fine," Jim answered way too quickly and abruptly for it to be true and Pam laid her hand on his arm gently rubbing a circle. Something she had found over the last year that helped calm him down.

"Jim don't lie to me," Pam told him. "I know you better than that. Now, why won't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Because really it is nothing," Jim answered linking his fingers through hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm just over-reacting."

Pam sighed and turned to look out the window. She was trying to think of another way to broach the subject to get him to talk. She hated when he got like this. All withdrawn and silently angry. It was so much harder to get through to him like this. She liked it better when, if they were fighting, they would yell. It was easier to work through an issue when you talk about it. Or yell about it.

They didn't fight very often, but there had been a few tiffs over the last year. Nothing they hadn't been able to work through and they had always made sure they never ended a day mad at each other. She hoped they kept that agreement tonight.

"Hey," Jim's voice was quiet as he squeezed her hand, "why don't we go away for the weekend?"

"What?"

"Let's get out of Scranton," Jim suggested and Pam's eyebrows raised up in unasked questions, "just the two of us."

"Where?"

"I dunno," Jim answered with a shrug, "we could go to my parents' cabin at the lake, or up to Canada, or I don't know. Pick a place. We can go anywhere."

"Jim, not that I don't want to go, cause I do, why? Are you sure you are okay?"

"I really am fine and I just want to spend some time with you," Jim answered giving her a smile, "especially with you leaving for New York soon."

"Oh," Pam answered with a sigh. That made sense to her so she agreed. "Okay, let's go."

"You wanna call Michael or should I do it. We'll leave tonight."

"Okay," Pam said a smile creeping up on her face the idea quickly growing on her. "And you call."

"Will do," Jim said as he pulled into her apartment complex parking lot. "Go and pack enough for say, four or five days."

"Come up with me," Pam said grabbing at his hand. "I won't be too long and you can call Michael. Please."

"Sure thing," Jim agreed and they walked up to her apartment. Pam ran to her room and quickly started grabbing at her closet. She filled her duffle bag and looked over her apartment again to make sure she hadn't forgot something she may need.

She heard Jim's voice coming from the patio as he was explaining to Michael their plans. The way the conversation was going she figured it might take him awhile. She noticed his suit jacket over the back of one of her chairs and smiled. If felt so normal for his clothes to be mixed in with hers.

She liked the feeling of having him there. It was always nice when they would spend the night at each other's apartments.

She started brewing a pot of coffee for him and tea for her. They would need the caffeine if they would be driving all night. As that was brewing she curled up on the couch with a magazine to wait for Jim to be off the phone.

That was until she noticed a small black box laying on the ground near Jim's jacket. Her breath caught in her throat.

It made sense now. He had been planning on proposing tonight. The box, it had to contain the ring she would soon wear to show the world she was promised to him. Her mouth formed into a large smile. He had been upset because Andy had foiled his plan.

She couldn't help her curiosity as she slowly grabbed the box off the floor. She didn't open it. There was no way she could do that, but she still let her imagination wander as she held the velvet box between her hands. She pictured their life together, their future kids, and tears of joy brimmed in her eyes.

The sliding glass door opened and Jim walked through an exasperated look in his eyes. "Well that was awkward," he said with a groan, sinking into the spot next to her on the couch. He hadn't noticed the box she held yet. "But we've got the time off. We don't have to be back to work until next Wednesday."

"Nice," she said with a smile continuing to turn the box over and over in her hand until he noticed her movements.

"What do you have…" his voice faded as she held up the box. His eyes grew large and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Another nervous tick that Pam had become attuned to. She tried not to laugh, but the giggle was bursting out. "I…"

"I wasn't wrong," Pam said and Jim looked at her after taking the box from her hand.

"Huh?"

"I thought…well, I kind of hoped that I may see something like that tonight," she said, "for me."

"Really?"

"Yup," Pam said placing a kiss on his cheek and then whispered into his ear, "I am still hoping that is true."

"You really want to do this here?" he asked, "but…"

"I love you Jim," Pam told him, "and I know you love me. I don't have to have all the bells and whistles, I just need you."

"God I love you."

"So, don't you have something to ask me?"

"Do I?"

"JIM!" Pam exclaimed giving his shoulder a little shove and Jim laughed before pressing his lips against hers.

"Pamela Morgan Beesly," Jim started, his voice deep and raspy, "will you wear this ring and agree to become my wife?"

"Absolutely I will," Pam answered as she held out her finger so that Jim could place the diamond solitaire where it belonged. She gazed at the ring that now sat on her left ring finger before throwing herself into his waiting arms. It had been the perfect moment for them and they both knew it.

Pam pulled away briefly placing her forehead against Jim's, looking into his eyes with a smile.

"What?"

"I know where I want to go this weekend."

"Where?"

"Vegas."

Jim laughed before pulling Pam close to him again and kissing her deeply.

"Let's go."

--

**A/N: Yup. That's all folks.**


End file.
